


12 Days of Carmilla Christmas Drabbles

by Ember1313



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember1313/pseuds/Ember1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to do ellianderjoy's christmas drabble challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days of Carmilla Christmas Drabbles

"Carm please can we go? It'll be fun I promise!"  
And that is how Carmilla Karnstein, centuries old vampire ended up caroling with her girlfriend and the ginger squad. LaFontaine had even brought along JP whose usual picture had a santa hat badly photoshopped onto its head and tinsel covering the laptop stand 'borrowed' from the science department.It was cold outside but not quite to the point of snow. Perry somehow kept producing thermos full of hot cocoa. Most of the buildings were covered in lights. You were only half heartedly singing along to the festive lyrics. You far too busy watching Laura, her face red from the cold, smiling and laughing. 

As the night wore on you could tell she was getting tired leaning on you more and more until you eventually ended up carrying her piggyback. By the time you had gotten back to the dorm she was fast asleep. Later that night you lay curled up with your sleeping girlfriend (the ginger squad had decided to stay the night.) You leaned in, gently kissing her forehead you whisper "You were right cupcake."


End file.
